


Bangalore's Birthday Bash

by Dark_Shadows_01



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Shadows_01/pseuds/Dark_Shadows_01
Summary: It's almost Bangalore's birthday and three Legends have been trying hard to get the soldier to notice them. Maybe everyone's wishes will come true if they could throw the best birthday party ever!
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che, Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I just fancied writing something silly and then adding some smut because that's what I like best haha! So please enjoy a light hearted fic with some competition because what else do our Legends know?

“Has anyone noticed it’s almost the Sergeant's birthday soon?” Loba addressed the table of Legends as they socialised after their latest game. The Sergeant in question was in the middle of her post match interview. 

“Is it? How do yuh know?” Ajay answered, feeling a pang of jealousy that the gorgeous woman knew something about Anita that she didn’t. Even Renee had turned her body in interest to the Wolf Queen. 

“Oh it was easy really, the HUB has all the answers darlings but so does the back of her dog tags…” Loba smirked as she sipped her cocktail, relishing the small victory. It was obvious to all the Legends, other than Bangalore of course, that the three women had been trying to vie for the soldier’s attention for quite some time now. However frustrations were running high and perhaps Bangalore’s birthday was the perfect opportunity to lay their claim. 

“Who hasn’t seen her dog tags, we’ve all revived her in game.” Renee tried to counter but internally she knew whenever she revived Anita, the voidwalker was distracted by her face instead. 

“She likes shooting guns on her birthday,” Renee added as she studied Anita’s HUB page on her communicator. 

“She likes shooting guns  _ every _ day, beautiful. We can do better than that!” Loba rolled her eyes at her competitors, surely their imaginations weren't that limited. 

“‘Nita likes being outside, shooting, doesn’t mind getting dirty…” Ajay started rattling ideas off, hoping it would trigger something. 

“Something with water would be good,” Ajay and Loba both raised an eyebrow at Renee who immediately went red, “I like it when her clothes cling to her…” The Voidwalker offered in embarrassment but the other two hummed in approval. 

“We could do a pool party, I know the Sergeant likes the view,” Loba laughed as she shook her corseted chest to emphasise her point, causing Renee and Ajay to groan.

“A think she’d get bored of the view so no pool party,” Ajay rejected the idea, but in truth she didn’t want to compete against Loba’s puppies. They needed a more even playing field. 

“Hey Bruddah! I got your drinks right here!” The three women snapped their attention to Makoa as he greeted Anita at his table, shit she was finished with her interview already. The soldier's outfit was brightly coloured, probably at the insistence of the Apex crew, highlighting how good her complexion was. 

“Anita always looks great in colour,” Loba sighed wistfully as her companions both agreed, each of them with their own smiles as they watched the soldier chat with Makoa and Tae Joon. 

“Colour…” Renee tasted the word in her mouth as she continued to think of a suitable idea. 

“Shooting…” Ajay chimed in. 

“ _ Dirty _ ,” Loba whispered seductively. The energy changed at the table and the women looked between them as the idea formed in each other's minds. 

“PAINTBALL!” They yelled in excitement but they immediately hushed themselves as Anita’s head swiveled in their direction. 

“Ay shut yer traps!” Ajay hissed as she waved Anita over a bright smile hiding her panic. 

“There’s our Kill Leader,” Loba welcomed the soldier into their booth. Loba had only wanted Anita to sit next to her but unfortunately the only available space was in between her and Ajay with Renee sitting across from them. 

“Evening ladies, everyone is looking amazing as always,” Anita greeted them happily. Renee subtly braced herself against the table, the woman really had no idea how attractive she was.

“Thank you beautiful, I love this outfit on you,” Loba purred as she rubbed Anita’s shoulder and traced the material down over defined biceps. 

“You do? I wasn’t sure since it’s so bright and you know how the crew can go over the top sometimes,” Anita questioned as she shuddered at some of the outfits she had been paraded in before. 

“Not this time Sugar, it suits you!” Ajay confirmed, “I really like these trousers, they feel very soft,” Ajay, not to be outdone by Loba, ran a hand over Anita’s thigh down to her knee. 

“Haha I’ll pass on the feedback to my team I’m sure they’ll be pleased to get two Legends’ approval!” The table sighed and there it was, Anita’s adorable cluelessness. Even sitting between two hot women literally being felt up she couldn’t see it. 

Anita suddenly reached over the table and placed her hand over Renee’s. 

“I just wanted to say thank you for reviving me in the games, I definitely couldn’t have done it without you,” Anita’s tone was soft and she was staring right at Renee who was burning up as her inner voices were all screaming and fangirling. The voidwalker could also see the looks of disdain from Ajay and Loba, Renee smirked and entwined their hands, 

“Anything for my favourite soldier,” Anita winked and squeezed her hand before taking her leave from the table. 

Ajay and Loba glowered at Renee who shrugged in response, “Not my fault I was on her team this time round.” 

Ajay gave Renee one last side eye before returning to the matter at hand. “So are we agreed on paintball for ‘Nita’s birthday?” 

“I’m in,” Renee nodded, finishing off her cocktail. She was ready to go home but Anita was at the bar so maybe she could have one more if the Legends’ wrapped this up. 

“Wait.” Loba interjected, “Does this mean  _ I  _ have to wear overalls?” Renee and Ajay scoffed. 

“Unless you want yer fancy clothes splattered with paint?” Loba grumbled but conceded, 

“Fine but I get to bring her to the training grounds, you two can arrange the equipment and I suppose invite the others.” 

“Sounds good, see you later,” Renee slipped all too quickly away from the table, arousing immediate suspicion. 

“Ay that girl she’s getting another drink with ‘Nita!” Ajay exhaled but it was short lived as the music picked up.

“Oh it's ma song let’s go Princess!” Ajay shoved Loba out of the booth and onto the dance floor. They may be competitors in many aspects but on the dance floor, Loba was great company. 

\---------------------

It had been easy to rally the Legends into organising paintball for the Sergeant’s birthday. Elliot and Ramya had both procured the guns and ammunition for the event, Tae joon and Natalie worked on the terrain programming to change the training grounds into a rotating map for each game type they would play, Pathfinder, Bloodhound and Renee arranged the cake and food for everyone, Caustic didn’t want to participate but accepted the role of referee so that he could observe the games and Ajay and Makoa organised the teams. Renee and Loba insisted Ajay have help with this to keep it fair between them. 

All that was left was Loba to escort their guest of honour to a different set of games. The Legends’ all felt their communicators ping:  _ Anyone order a fine looking Sergeant?  _ Ajay saved her scoff and ushered everyone into their places. Loba was holding a blindfolded Anita’s hand, guiding them to the party arena. 

“Can I take this off now?” Anita huffed but her tone was more excited than annoyed. 

Renee nodded at Loba and the Wolf Queen let the blindfold fall away revealing the Legends as they all shouted a mixture of “Surprise!” and “Happy Birthday!”

Anita chuckled and thanked her audience, “I like what you’ve done with the place,” She motioned to the new surroundings. 

“I think you’ll like what we’re going to do in them,” Renee smirked as she gave Anita a black jumpsuit and a paintball gun. 

“You didn’t…”Anita replied gleefully as she cradled the paintball gun to her chest. Renee laughed as she saw the shimmer of emotion in the Sergeant’s eye. God did she love shooting guns. 

“This is fun an' all but I really want to get the shooting part so let’s go amigos!” Silva hooted as he zipped around passing out all the equipment. For once the speedster was right, it was time to have some light hearted competition. 

“But my girl Ajay is having the day off so no injuries you hear me?” Anita called out as she rested a hand on Ajay’s waist. The medic grinned back, deliberately making eye contact with Renee and Loba. 

“Alright let’s get the teams sorted!” Makoa pulled up a holographic feed that mimicked the games’ roster feed and the teams were announced: 

  1. Ramya, Ajay, and Anita 
  2. Renee, Pathfinder and Elliot
  3. Loba, Tae Joon and Bloodhound
  4. Natalie, Makoa and Silva 



“In these games if a hit lands and leaves a clear paint mark you are to raise your fist and stand to the side of the arena. If you are hit but the paintball fails to explode you may continue to play on,” Caustic announced, taking his role as referee very seriously. Everyone nodded and split off into their squads.

“Oh this is too good! You’re my favourite sandwich,” Elliot pointed to each of them in turn, “P, B and Ajay!” He was laughing and Pathfinder high fived the holo pilot. Even Anita was laughing but she stopped suddenly and looked at the joker dead in the eye.

“Elliot goes down first,”

“Agreed mate,” Ramya fist bumped the soldier, locking in the promise. 

“What no aw come on!” Elliot whined looking for support from Renee and Pathfinder who pretended to look away. 

“Can’t deny the birthday girl’s wishes can we Witt?” Ajay chuckled at the trickster as the teams made their way into the jungle biome for their usual last squad standing match; except there was no prize money only bragging rights. 

It was an interesting experiment from Caustic’s point of view, none of the Legends had their armour, except for helmets, nor were they allowed to use any special abilities other than the same paintball gun. If anything was going to decide who was the best in the ring, it was this. Tae Joon and Natalie had kindly set up a monitoring system for him and Hack was free to observe the event to provide even more footage. 

As the teams got to their own bases within the map Caustic signaled for the start of the game and waited for the data to start rolling in. 

Anita was in her element, only basic equipment, no communicators only hand signals, it was like she was back home practising with her brothers in their early career days. The people who had agreed to play with her on her birthday were truly more than names to take out in the ring but her new family….SPLAT! Anita had ducked in time to hear a pink paintball coat the tree behind her. Maybe now wasn’t the best time for sentimentality. 

Ajay was crawling on her front and squeezing a couple of shots through the bushes to her right and Anita joined her on the ground as Ramya found a dense patch of trees to hide behind. Mechanical whirring was heard so either it was Pathfinder or Silva’s team that was nearby, Anita was hoping it was the former so she could properly thank the trickster for his joke. 

Ajay caught the glint of the sun reflecting off of Silva’s prosthetics and nailed the spot where he should have been but with Anita lying low next to her, almost shoulder to shoulder the combat medic’s aim was just a touch out. However Ramya whooped behind them and a very green Natalie stood with her hand up and made her way to the side. 

More paint started to fly from the shrubbery, trees and rocks as the rest of the squads converged, eager to get in on the action. They were sprinting, sliding and leaping to avoid hits. Laughter, yelling and groans filled the air as Renee washed out Makoa and Tae Joon by rolling out behind their cover. Bloodhound, in their element, came out of nowhere to finish off Pathfinder and Silva in a flurry of yellow paint. It seemed like all of the Legends were enjoying the new challenge. Anita cheered as one of her shots clocked Elliot right on his helmet, however it was short lived as a sharp thud and an explosion of pink on her shoulder was her reward for achieving the goal. Anita traced the line back to a white gloved hand waving back at her, Loba, the Sergeant laughed as she raised her hand. For some reason whenever she lost to the beautiful woman in the ring, Anita was never too angry and today was no different. There were more games to come so there was no point crying over each loss, Elliot was already covering that.

It had been a close first match but the last three standing had been Loba, Renee and Ajay. The Combat Medic and the Wolf Queen were dodging shots beautifully but they had both left their cover behind to dance. Renee smirked as she third partied but Ajay had jumped out of the way of the green paint only to be struck in the gut by pink. Loba had been quick to round on the voidwalker but Renee was clever enough not to come away from the rock she had been hiding behind and with three accurate shots she gave Loba a fresh coat of paint. It wasn’t an outcome that Caustic had predicted but made for intriguing analysis as the teams rotated for the next match.

Rather than squads, the Legends were split into two teams for capture the flag. Loba leaned against Anita’s clean shoulder and laughed,

“We got this round squared away, right Sergeant?” 

“Ha, that’s my line but you’re not wrong,” Anita winked back at the Wolf Queen, not noticing Renee and Ajay stiffen and scowl on the opposite team. They would clearly have to take out Loba first. 

“Remember no fancy teleportation bracelets, Princess!” Ajay called behind a wrecked car, the map had changed into a junkyard theme with scrap metal, burnt out cars providing forward cover and two buses at each end which housed one green and one orange flag. The markers of victory floating lazily in the breeze. 

“Please, beautiful, not all heists need a fancy bracelet. Some just need some fancy footwork. Don’t blink you might miss me,” Loba blew a kiss over to Renee. 

“Trust a thief to steal everyone’s lines!” The Voidwalker retorted, she wasn’t as annoyed as Ajay, she already had a win under her belt. 

“Wow I don’t even think there’s this much trash talking in the real games,” Elliot muttered to Ramya as Caustic signalled the start of the match. 

Anita motioned her team to take position behind the cars littering the left and right of their side of the map, leaving an inviting but deadly corridor to their flag, whereas Ajay set up her team more directly which kept their flag very well guarded. Ajay had Silva at the back, he would be their winning move to speed in and snatch the flag when the fighting started. Renee and Tae Joon kept a trained eye on Loba who was with Anita and Elliot off to the left of the field. 

The Legends were warmed up, had a better feel for their weapons and were all about strategy for the new match type but making up for her quick exit, Natalie fired at Renee with a giggle as she forced the skirmisher’s attention away from Loba. A barrage of paint announced Ajay, Bloodhound and Makoa’s advancement into the centre of the map, Ajay knew she couldn’t keep Silva waiting for long or he’d spring too soon. 

Pathfinder and Ramya tried to counter the strike but Pathfinder couldn’t quite fold himself behind cover in time before he was orange all over with a sad face showing on his monitor. It was a great take down by Ajay, Anita appreciated as she held her position, she was watching for Silva making his move. The Sergeant turned to her side to speak to Loba but she was met with air, Anita smirked under her helmet, this was going to be good. Anita decided to push now since Loba was obviously executing her plan. Hopefully the distraction would be welcomed rather than hinder the thief. 

“Birthday girl’s out to play watch er!” Ajay laughed as she ducked a few shots from Anita but Makoa wasn’t so lucky. With everyone’s trigger finger itching, Ajay motioned for Silva to push the pedal to the metal. Ajay heard Silva yell, which was odd, surely he would be cheering but as the Combat Medic turned again she saw her friend covered in green and their flag was gone! 

“The flag!” Ajay yelled but two thuds to her chest saw the end of her operation as Anita waved at her. 

“Yuh lucky it’s yuh birthday!” The medic mock huffed as she left the game to stand beside Makoa and a weeping Silva, 

“I didn’t get to run chica!” 

“I know, I know,” Ajay consoled him as she tried to locate their flag but Renee and Bloodhound were already on it. Loba was cartwheeling and leaping over the torn up cars using the flag as she would her staff and damnit she looked great...Ajay begrudgingly admitted. Tae Joon was trying his best to provide covering fire whilst his teammates focussed on Loba and managed to catch Ramya on the arm before Elliot got a lucky headshot on Bloodhound. 

Loba slid beside Anita and with her gallant Sergeant as her bodyguard she was able to deliver the payload and secure the win. 

“Nice work Loba, glad you weren’t all talk about the fancy footwork!” Anita high fived the Wolf Queen as everyone pulled off their helmets and headed towards the food for lunch. 

“Well what kind of self respecting thief would lose at a stealing game?” Loba stated as she watched Anita unzip her jumpsuit to her waist before tying it there. She was wearing a form fitting black tank top that was just hugging a touch more after their activities and Loba had to stop herself from running her hands over the muscled arms...again. 

“Hey Anita I grabbed some food for you. Loba I’d get in there before Elliot and Ramya,” Renee appeared with a plate of pizza and a drink. Loba deferred to the voidwalker and left them to enter a completely different kind of fight. 

“Thanks, Renee, what about yours?” Anita gratefully accepted the sustenance but questioned the smaller woman. 

“Oh it’s right here,” Renee opened a small portal and pulled out her own food causing Anita to laugh when Elliot turned to the table to find his plate missing and immediately accused Ramya of stealing his food.

“Maybe the last game would’ve gone differently if we were allowed our abilities huh?” Anita chuckled. 

“Perhaps but I’m enjoying the challenge, it’s not often we get to have fun together.” Renee offered, trying not to stare at Anita’s arms as she lifted her drink to her mouth. 

“We really need to spend more time together. That first win was awesome by the way. Loba and Ajay had no chance against you.” Anita nudged Renee’s shoulder playfully, “Gotta show me those moves some time.” This time Anita winked and the voidwalker almost choked.  _ Almost _ . 

“I’m happy to show you up in the training grounds any time Sergeant,” Renee smiled as Anita laughed at the challenge, the sound made the voices in the void sigh happily. 

“I’ll hold it against you if you don’t! But I’m just going to grab some more food, want anything?” Anita took a step away as she asked.

“I’d rather you hold me against you…” Renee whispered,

“Sorry didn’t catch that Renee?” The voidwalker went hot as she hadn’t anticipated Anita to actually hear anything.

“Uh no I’m good! I’m going to find Loba and congratulate her on the win!” The smaller woman laughed nervously and portalled next to the thief and Ramya. Anita shook her head smiling, for someone who entered the Games with as much seriousness as herself, Renee was certainly adorable. 

When she reached the table, Anita was slightly disappointed that the food had indeed been demolished, Renee had warned them…

“Looking for this Sugar?” Ajay spoke as she pulled a hidden pizza box from her D.O.C. 

“Well yes, is that pizza compartment for medical reasons Dr Che?” Anita snorted as the bot floated towards her plate and she took a few more slices. 

“Medical in the sense it keeps me fed at the clinic and handy when yuh friends eat like a pack of Prowlers.” They shared a laugh and Anita scanned the scene in front of them. All the Legends hanging out together, shooting guns and eating all because it was her birthday. 

“Thank you for organising today. I think it’s been my best birthday out here.” Anita placed a hand on Ajay’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly. Ajay mirrored the action and smiled up at the Sergeant, 

“Of course Sugar, it was easy enough, anything with food and shooting these lot are always game. But we tried to make it a bit different for yuh.” 

“It’s perfect thank you. But are you ok after the last game where I hit you?” Ajay laughed and slapped Anita’s arm. 

“We shoot each other with real bullets and yuh asking if I’m ok with some paint?” Am fine Sugar, but watch yuhself Ajay Che is coming for yuh in the next round!” Ajay warned with a playful wink.

“I look forward to it,” Anita grinned at the Combat Medic. 

“Bruddah get over here!” Makoa’s booming voice interrupted their conversation but Ajay waved Anita on and went over to Natalie, Loba, Renee and Ramya. 

Ajay sat down with a sigh and Loba slid her over some water but when she took a swig, the medic spluttered at the unexpected burn of alcohol. 

“We’ve all had some, thought it might help with the frustration,” Loba sighed as she looked over at Anita. 

“You lot are hopeless, you know that?” Ramya snickered as she swiped the bottled from Loba, 

“How long have you all been trying to get her to notice you?” 

“A while,” Renee muttered bashfully. 

“It’s obvious she’s hot...to anyone but hot people tend not to have that much common sense you know? It’s gotta hit them in the face.” 

“Excuse me I am hot and have much sense!” Loba interjected.

“Please, you choose to fight in those heels and don’t even have a knife hidden in them,” Loba threw a side eye at Ramya and took back her bottle of ‘water’. 

“Heh come see me after and I’ll sort that out for you,” Ramya continued grinning, “But maybe you all need to be direct with our esteemed Sergeant. 

“Direct as in?” Ajay questioned, surely the modder wasn’t suggesting…

“Just turn up at hers and have yer way with her!” Natalie squeaked and hid her embarrassment behind her hands. 

“Mon amie that would be so bold!” 

“I could do that,” Loba tilted her head in consideration. 

“I...I wouldn’t know what to do.” Renee stuttered but Ramya scoffed. 

“Come off it mate, if you’ve all been wanting her for  _ ages _ . You know exactly what you wanna do to her.” 

“I can’t just turn up and expect her to say yes!” Ajay said incredulously. 

“Of course not but at least the intention is so direct that Anita finally realises what you’ve been wanting all along. Look, I’ll even make you a bet.” They all leaned in towards the newest Legend. 

“You shoot your shot and if Anita says no, which she won’t, you come straight to me and I’ll make you any weapon you like so you can shoot her with it in the next games!” 

“And if she says yes what do you get out of it?” Renee challenged,

“Just bragging rights forever and I don’t have to watch this pity party any longer. Deal?” The three women looked at their charge and back at Ramya. They’d either get laid or get a new weapon, what wasn’t there to like? 

“Done,” Loba confirmed.

“I’m in,” Renee agreed. They turned to Ajay waiting for her answer.

“I do like the sound of shooting ‘Nita with a free weapon if this doesn’t work… alright!” 

\------------------

Anita sighed as the warm water of her shower washed off the sweat and paint from her birthday party. She gently rubbed the fresh bruises on her body from their last match of the day. Ajay had lived up to her promise and gotten her revenge, leaving the soldier with some impressive bruises to remember the combat medic by. Anita chuckled as she dried off. She wasn’t exaggerating when she thanked the medic for organising the party. It was probably the most fun she’d had since landing in the Outlands. 

Anita pulled on her soft pyjama bottoms and comfy t-shirt and she replayed the last few months and without fail Renee, Ajay and Loba popped up several times. They were great friends, always willing to spend time with her, always complimented her appearance - even when the Apex crew had a skewed idea about fashion - and consistently worked out with her. She was lucky really... 

A knock at her door replaced her thoughts with confusion. Anita checked the time and her messages, it was late but no one had contacted her so who could it be? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with this update! I felt a bit poorly and actually found this chapter a bit tricky to write! But it's here now so please enjoy!

A knock at her door replaced her thoughts with confusion. Anita checked the time and her messages, it was late but no one had contacted her, so who could it be? 

Anita opened the door to reveal Renee nervously looking at the floor. The voidwalker usually held herself with quiet confidence but she hadn’t met Anita’s eyes even as the door opened. The smaller woman was wearing skinny black jeans and a soft purple jumper. 

“Uh Renee, is everything alright?” Anita asked as Renee still hadn’t reacted. A moment passed and Renee exhaled softly. She finally stared up at Anita, a pronounced blush covering her cheeks. The voidwalker was cursing her luck. She had beaten Ajay and Loba at rock, paper, scissors over the order of proceedings but now that she was here  _ first, _ she was setting the tone. Why was she so damn competitive? 

“Can...can I come in?” Renee cleared her throat to encourage her voice to come out strong and Anita stood to the side, allowing access, but watched her with concerned eyes. Renee headed to the living room, not needing any direction as it wasn’t the first time she had been over. 

“Renee, you’re scaring me here. Are you ok?” Anita tried again as she followed the dark haired woman but she was answered with a hand pointing at the sofa. 

“Renee?” The soldier pressed again. 

“Sit Sergeant.” Anita blinked at the order but hesitantly lowered herself onto the sofa as Renee started to pace in front of her. 

“I have a problem...that only you can help with.” 

“Of course Renee, I’ll help any way I can. What do you need?” The voidwalker stopped and stared at Anita, her hair was fluffier than usual and her well worn pyjamas made Renee ache with frustration. How dare Anita sit there with her adorable face whilst the voidwalker was tearing up on the inside. Enough was enough, she was going to end this. 

“I need  _ you _ .” Renee breathed, her heart thumping in her chest. 

“You need me to do what?” came the confused question and Renee groaned. Direct, she needed to be direct or she could always stop now and get a new kunai.

“Sergeant Anita Williams, I need  _ you. _ ” Renee firmly planted her hands on each of Anita’s shoulders, pushing her against the sofa and straddling her hips. “I need you to  _ kiss _ me.” 

“Oh.” Anita whispered, eyes flickering with realisation as she gazed up into pastel blue eyes. “Anything else?” Renee was relieved to feel a hand on her back and behind her thigh, pulling her closer into the soldier. 

“I need to  _ fuck  _ you. Any objections Sergeant?” There, Renee had been the most direct she had ever been, there was no way Anita could feign ignorance now. The voidwalker held her position on the soldier’s lap, hovering over warm lips. She required confirmation before anything further could happen. 

“No Ma’am.” was the easy, confident reply. Renee surged into those soft lips she had been staring at for too long. They both moaned into the multiple kisses, Anita’s hands repositioned themselves on Renee’s ass, enjoying the pert muscle there. Renee tangled one hand into Anita’s curls and the other was stroking the soldier’s breasts under her t-shirt. The skin was warm and malleable under her hands and Anita was moaning beautifully. However Renee wanted more and considering how much time she had taken to even get this far, the last thing she wanted was for Loba and Ajay to bust in on them, unable to wait any longer. 

With that, she removed her own clothing and Anita quickly followed with hers. The next time they met like this Renee would explore the scars freckling the smooth skin but right now all she wanted was to taste and feel as much of the soldier as she could. 

“Damn you’re beautiful,” Anita groaned as Renee straddled her again, this time without barriers. She would have blushed at the compliment but Anita’s mouth was eagerly sucking on her erect nipples and Renee could only sigh at the sensation. Rough hands trailed down her back and teasingly up her inner thighs. 

“Is this what you’ve been wanting?” The Sergeant asked as she sought out the voidwalker for another kiss, hands still. 

“I swear if you don’t touch me right now,” Renee growled against Anita’s ear as she spread her thighs trying to sink down onto tempting hands. Her skin was burning, her core was burning but it was her mind that was crackling in prolonged anticipation. 

“You mean like this?” Anita whispered as she slid two fingers through her partner’s heat and eased her way into Renee’s core. 

“Yesss,” Renee hissed as her senses overwhelmed her with pleasure as Anita built a steady pace within her. The soldier angled her palm to provide purchase for Renee’s clit as the voidwalker rolled her hips forward to match the rhythm. 

“God you’re so wet Renee,” Anita hummed into Renee’s breasts as she explored the heated passage. 

“Less talking, more fucking.” Renee commanded as she tugged Anita’s head back so that she could touch their foreheads together. She wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“Yes Ma’am,” Anita grinned up at the voidwalker and increased the tempo. The moans fell from Renee’s lips as her climax rushed towards her. Her body was winding tighter with every thrust and just as she was about to orgasm, Renee hid her cry of pleasure by capturing Anita’s lips and holding them there until she stopped shaking. 

“I got you,” Anita cooed as Renee cuddled into her side, burying her face into the crook of the soldier’s neck. 

“I can’t believe I waited so long to do that.” Renee huffed against the soft skin and she felt the vibrations of Anita’s laugh. 

“Sorry I didn’t notice before, I just thought you were being really friendly!” Renee rolled her eyes at the Sergeant as she got up from the sofa. 

“What are you doing?” Anita questioned as she watched Renee descend to her knees and push open her muscular thighs. 

“Happy birthday Anita,” Renee winked as she leaned in and  _ licked _ . 

“Oh fuck,” Anita gasped as Renee dragged her tongue leisurely over her clit, down the length of her entrance and dipped into the soldier’s warmth. Renee wanted Anita to quake under her touch, just as the soldier had done to her. It was empowering seeing the Sergeant curse, moan and clutch at the voidwalker’s hair as pleasure thrummed through her taut body. Renee sucked on the erect nub of Anita’s clit, the extra heat and attention had the birthday girl crying out, her body arching into Renee’s mouth demanding release. 

“I’m so close, Renee,” Anita groaned as her climax was coiling. The voidwalker hummed, pleased that Anita was moaning her name. Renee focussed on delivering what her soldier needed and soon enough Anita was tumbling over the edge.

When Anita blinked away her orgasm, Renee was already dressed.

“Wait, you’re leaving?” Anita felt a twinge of disappointment. 

“Don’t worry Sergeant, you won’t be alone long. I’d clean up and maybe have some water.” With that Renee left a bewildered Anita after one last kiss. 

On wobbly legs, Anita adhered to the advice and freshened up, the soldier checked her communicator as she sipped on a glass of water but still no new messages. What did the voidwalker mean she wouldn’t have long to wait?

There was a firm knock at her door and Anita regarded it with caution, now who could that be? She opened it to reveal...Loba dressed in a thick faux fur coat and her signature red and white boots. 

“Why hello there beautiful! Can I come in?” Anita swallowed thickly and nodded. It didn’t seem like a coincidence that Loba was here right after Renee...was this all planned?

“Uh...Loba?” The Wolf Queen stopped in the hallway and looked up at the Sergeant batting her eyelashes far too innocently. 

“Yes Sergeant?” 

“Renee was just here and uhhh,” God how stupid did she sound but a booted foot kicked up and landed just to the left of her face, startling Anita. 

“I know  _ exactly _ what Renee was doing here before me. But I’m here to give you my birthday present or did she tire you out Sergeant?” Loba grinned as Anita gulped. The soldier’s eyes trailed down the sleek boot and over the bare skin of Loba’s leg until the coat covered any hint of what was underneath. Anita’s clit twitched, impressed at the thief's flexibility and clearly very happy to go again. 

“No Ma’am.” 

“There’s a good girl,” Loba beamed as she dropped her coat and Anita’s jaw fell with it. Loba Andradre stood before her clad in only her boots and the wolf tattoo on her neck. 

“Well fuck,” Anita praised as she took in the full breasts, toned muscles and impeccably groomed centre. 

“I certainly hope so Sergeant. Now I assume you are familiar with this, no?” Loba swiftly removed her leg next to Anita’s head and pushed leather straps and a golden dildo into Anita’s chest. 

“And where the hell were you hiding this?” Anita asked, jaw still open, this woman was full of surprises. 

Loba laughed as she caressed Anita’s lips with her fingers, “Now Sergeant, a woman never reveals her secrets but as cute as this is. I’m done talking.” Loba swivelled her body so she was facing away from the soldier and dropped down before sliding her ass up and against Anita’s core. 

“Don’t you know it’s rude to keep a woman waiting?” Loba purred as Anita gasped at the contact. 

“Ye...yes ma’am.” Anita clumsily shed her clothes, for the second time, and attempted to pull the toy on as Loba continued to bump and grind against her. 

Red nails raked up firm abs and dug teasingly into her already sensitive breasts, Anita was breathing heavily trying to concrete under the jolts of pleasure reawakening across her skin. Loba was biting at her lips as the Sergeant finally tightened the toy around herself, now the Wolf Queen was going to get it.

Anita flipped their positions so that Loba’s front was pressing against the wall and Anita’s new attachment was rubbing the tender skin of her ass. Loba’s back was almost as beautiful as her front. Anita kissed the dimples, indents of muscle and the occasional scar as her hands roughly kneaded the soft mounds of the woman’s breasts. 

Loba leaned her head back so that Anita could suck and bite at her throat. Loba was mewling under Anita’s rough and ready approach so much so that by the time fingers discovered her core she was thoroughly coating them in anticipation for the toy that was still teasing her from behind. 

“Sergeant, you’re still making me wait,” Loba moaned as fingers circled her clit and tweaked her nipple but the toy hadn’t moved any closer to where she really wanted it. 

“And I thought you were done talking.” Anita growled into her ear, the rumble triggered an excited shudder down the thief’s body. Loba was hoping to draw out the Sergeant's commanding side tonight. It was Loba’s turn to gasp as Anita spun her around and easily kicked her legs apart so the toy was pressing her clit. 

“You’re my birthday present, aren’t you?” The husky tone made her swallow another moan. 

“Yes Sergeant,” Loba replied breathlessly, this was far superior to any of her wet dreams. 

“Then I’m going to fuck you exactly how I want to. I’m going to enjoy every inch of my present.” Anita started moving the head of the toy over Loba’s aching clit and down to her entrance, painting the dildo in her desire. Loba couldn’t think as the noise of want was beating throughout her but she held onto Anita’ shoulders for stability. Inspiration struck the Sergeant, she leaned down to kiss the gorgeous woman whilst hooking her arms under trembling thighs and lifted. 

Loba swore and buried her face into the soldier’s neck as she was lifted from the ground with such ease. Another wave of wetness spilled from her core onto Anita’s cock at the show of strength and she whimpered as the soldier finally entered her. Inch by tender inch, Anita slid until Loba fully sheathed her. 

“Are you ok?” Anita asked softly, searching for any sign of discomfort from Loba. 

“Make me yours Sergeant,” Loba kissed her soldier feverishly and Anita moved within her in smooth thrusts. The wall behind her kept Loba in place as Anita fucked her fully. The head of the dildo was angled to catch the hidden pleasure point inside of her and Loba cried out as her orgasm began to mount. Anita grunted with exertion but she had no idea if this was ever going to happen again so she was determined to fuck Loba raw in her boots. A secret fantasy she had kept locked away for some time because it was odd to have those thoughts for a friend. 

Anita could move with little resistance in and out of Loba but judging from the increase in moans and the string of Portguese falling from the woman’s lips, she was almost there. The soldier changed her movement, keeping the thrusts shorter, sharper and faster, filling Loba as much as she could. Loba froze around her with a single broken cry. 

They were panting, in Anita’s hallway, metres away from the door. The Sergeant carefully removed herself from Loba and placed the woman back on the floor, where they both sank to the floor, backs against the wall. 

“This is turning out to be some birthday,” Anita commented and they both chuckled. 

“Well it’s not over yet if you can manage one last round Sergeant.” Loba replied as she kissed Anita softly. 

“Let me guess I should clean up and have a glass of water?” Anita studied the Legend beside her. 

“I mean that’s standard protocol but Ajay asked me to give you this.” Loba placed a nutrient bar in Anita’s hand, “Apparently it’s supposed to give you the energy to make it through the night,” Loba winked as she stood up to retrieve her coat. 

“Do I even want to know where you were keeping this?” Anita held up the bar incredulously. Loba shrugged, 

“It’s no fun if I tell you. Ajay says if you want to continue you’ve to eat the bar but if you want to tap out then don’t. Happy birthday Anita.” With that Loba requilted herself in her coat and left the apartment. 

Anita looked down at the bar and noticed she was no longer wearing the toy, “Wait, when did she?” the soldier laughed, clearly Loba had fancy handwork as well. 

Shaking her head, Anita stood up on tired legs and included a quick shower in this latest round of clean up. The soldier pulled on her pyjamas again, chuckling as she predicted they wouldn’t be on for much longer. She chewed the nutrient bar, it tasted of wild berries. It reminded her of the hike she and Ajay had taken together not too long ago. Anita had told Ajay about how she used to look for something sweet whenever she was deployed with the IMC because their ration boxes were shit, to say the least. 

A soft knock made Anita smile as she washed the last of the bar away with a gulp of water. She opened the door, for the last time of the evening, to reveal Ajay Che grinning up at her in red and black baggy trousers and a black tank with her obviously toned stomach peeking out beneath it.

“Happy birthday Sugar!” The combat medic jumped into the soldier’s arms for a tight hug. 

“I don’t think it’s my birthday anymore but it’s good to see you,” Anita laughed as she returned the hug. 

“If yuh with me, it’s still yuh birthday! Now, how yuh feeling?” Ajay pulled away from the embrace waiting for Anita’s consent to continue. 

“Mmm feeling pretty good after that bar Loba passed on for me,” Anita took out the empty wrapper from her pocket, “Can you send me a supply of these? It was pretty good.” 

Ajay’s grin grew. “Anything for you ‘Nita!”

“Now, how did you imagine this would go?” Anita questioned her latest partner, “If you need an idea of what happened befo-”

“No need to tell me, I  _ know _ what the other two had planned. We talk you know,” Ajay laughed as Anita’s eyebrows rose in surprise. 

“So this was all planned?”

“Yuh pretty ‘Nita...pretty clueless about the three of us so we had to do something about it and I intend to, in the bedroom.” Ajay motioned toward the bedroom and Anita chuckled as she made her way there. It was the only part of her apartment that hadn’t been used in a while. 

“Now what?” Anita followed up as she stood with the bed behind her and Ajay approaching her with a skip in her step. 

“I just have one question for yuh,” Ajay motioned for the Sergeant to dip her head lower so the Combat Medic could whisper into her ear. 

“Are yuh goin’ be a good girl ‘Nita?” The soldier shivered at the subtle undertone of the question. She was certainly getting to exercise a lot of her sexual preferences tonight. 

“I’m always good.” 

Ajay scoffed, “I don’t believe that for a second Sugar but I’d suggest you make it a priority. I’ve been waiting a long time for yuh.” Ajay’s energy changed into something sultry as she walked Anita onto the bed and laid her down firmly.

Anita refrained from answering back just yet and allowed Ajay to crawl over her, enjoying the feel of her lithe body on top. The kiss that came next was just as firm and full of authority, it may be Anita’s birthday but really this was Ajay’s hour. The soldier groaned as her core reacted loudly - she had been satisfied fucking Loba earlier but now her body was searching for another release. 

Ajay broke the kiss and sat up surveying Anita underneath her: wild curls, plump lips from her competitors' mouths no doubt but that didn’t annoy her as much as the flimsy pyjamas struggling to stay on the solid body. 

“Clothes off ‘Nita. Did yuh not get the memo by now?” Ajay ordered. 

“I thought maybe you’d prefer to come over for some coffee,” Anita teased as she wriggled out of pyjamas once more. Anita gasped as Ajay leant over and grasped her hands over the soldier’s head. 

“Don’t be a brat Sugar.” Anita groaned as she felt handcuffs, presumably from one of Ajay’s pockets, click around her wrists.

“Yuh just lost touching privileges,” The soldier should be sad she couldn’t touch Ajay now but it was exciting to see the medic take control. Ajay traced the lines of the muscles in Anita’s arm with her tongue until she was kissing the troublemaker roughly. The medic’s hands roamed over the heated skin of Anita’s breasts and down the delicious indents of her abs. The Sergeant moaned as Ajay stopped to remove her clothing. Anita tested the handcuffs, her hands itching to feel the bare skin above her.

“Yuh wanna touch me Sugar? Yuh wanna have a taste?” Ajay was back on top of her, kissing and sucking on Anita’s breasts whilst free hands skimmed over powerful thighs, dipping dangerously close to the soldier’s desire. 

“Fuck yes,” Anita hissed, closing her eyes, as curious fingers slid between her folds. The fingers started to circle her very sensitive clit slowly. 

“That’s not the answer I’m looking for Sugar,” Anita bit back a moan, frustrated at the slow stimulation she was receiving. 

“Yes Ma’am,” She tried again. 

“There’s my good girl,” Ajay praised and Anita’s hips bucked as pleasure pulsed through them. 

Ajay moved further up her body and the Sergeant opened her eyes as muscular thighs framed her head. 

“Let’s see if that mouth of yours is good for something,” Ajay purred as she lowered herself carefully. Anita groaned. Ajay’s scent was thick but inviting and as soon as the different set of lips connected with hers, Anita set about exploring the heat. Ajay was sweet on her tongue and the Sergeant groaned into her partner’s clit. Ajay moaned and cupped the back of Anita’s head to bring her even closer to the medic’s aching centre. 

“Oh ‘Nita, yuh feel so good.” Ajay groaned as she started to rock her hips in time to Anita’s licks. The soldier managed to shimmy her bound hands in between Ajay’s legs and used two fingers to tease around the medic’s entrance. The sensation of Anita’s hands had Ajay spreading her thighs further apart, desperate for as much stimulation as possible as she felt her orgasm swirl in her core. 

Anita moaned as she felt her own wetness dripping as Ajay began to whine above, her climax fast approaching. Anita concentrated her licks and finally entered Ajay edging her into her orgasm. Ajay cried out as the waves of pleasure washed over her but she managed not to collapse forward. Instead she lay to the side of Anita to catch her breath. 

“I told you I’m always good,” Anita winked but immediately yelped as Ajay poked her sides. 

“I’m not done with you yet,” Ajay moved in between Anita’s thighs and studied the impressive glisten of her core and noted with satisfaction the mess the medic had made of the soldier’s mouth. She was so hot lying there like that. Sighing happily, Ajay leaned in and licked through Anita’s lips until she found the soldier’s alert clit. 

“Ajay,” Anita groaned, she wasn’t going to last long but the medic didn’t seem in any rush. Ajay continued licking over her clit and pushing into Anita’s heated passage to gather even more nectar. Normally the Sergeant might have been embarrassed that her orgasm was climbing so fast but considering the events of the evenings she succumbed to the feeling with a long moan. 

The sound of water shutting off, stirred her from her pleasurable haze and Ajay appeared from the bathroom fully clothed but hair damp. Clean up, right, she still had to do that and on tired and wobbly legs Anita playfully pushed, with free hands, a grinning Ajay to the side and showered...again. 

When she had finished up, Ajay was still in her bedroom.

“I didn’t think you’d still be there. The other’s left pretty sharp.” Anta commented as she toweled her hair. 

“Mmm well we had to find a way to be fair. There’s still one more thing if yuh can handle it.” Ajay explained as she enjoyed Anita drying off. 

“Only if it involves actual sleep.” Ajay laughed, “Yuh don’t need to worry about that.” She patted the bed and Anita just as she sat next she was whipped into a portal. Blurred images and the purple ink of the void invaded her senses until she dropped into a very large bed. 

“About time,” Renee remarked. 

“So rude to keep us waiting Ajay. Don't you know we need our beauty sleep?” Loba frowned. 

“Wait, where am I?” Anita questioned looking around the spacious apartment, impeccably decorated. 

“You’re in  _ my _ bed beautiful.” Loba purred as she stroked Anita’s left arm. 

“We uh, couldn’t decide who should sleep next to you at the end of the night.” Renee offered shyly placing a hand on Anita’s right bicep. 

“And princess here had the biggest bed so we figured we could share yuh company for the rest of the night.” Ajay rounded up as she laid her head on Anita’s stomach. The soldier chuckled, it was sound reasoning but her lovers were all dressed and she was not. She spotted that her pyjamas had travelled through the portal with them!

“Can I just put on my pyjamas?”

“No!” her partners shouted in unison. Anita sighed in defeat. However she was finally able to close her eyes to sleep, surrounded by the people who had organised the most surprising but best birthday ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bangalore had a pretty great birthday right? let me know what you thought and who you're fave scene was with! Thank you for reading you beautiful people!
> 
> Stay Safe, Stay Home and Stay Sane! - Dark_Shadows_01

**Author's Note:**

> Who do think is knocking at the door??? I have no idea haha but thank you for reading and hopefully I'll catch you for the big reveal in the next chapter. Did you like Elliot's joke? I thought of it and was desperate to add it into a fic before someone else did haha!
> 
> I am going away for 5 days so the update will be next week at some point so I'm sorry (not sorry) for the wait haha. 
> 
> Any feedback is always appreciated! 
> 
> Stay safe, stay home and stay sane! - Dark_Shadows_01


End file.
